Cygnet
by Write Sisters
Summary: Cygnet is the companion piece to Counsel and gives readers of Counsel insight into Bella's childhood to her becoming a paid escort.
1. Chapter 1

**Cygnet – Bella's Story, Part One**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight story and plot lines and characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters and the story and plot lines to Cygnet belong to WriteSisters.**

**Cygnet is a companion piece to Counsel and gives readers of the original story insight into Bella's childhood and early adulthood. It's the compelling story of a little girl from a struggling family, who through unusual and somewhat ominous circumstances becomes a professional ballerina. On the brink of achieving her dreams and finding first love, it all comes crashing down around her, and she finds herself working as a paid escort.**

**BPOV**

It's my seventh birthday today. I don't expect much; I know that I can't expect stuff.

Mommy really tries hard, and she never says anything, but I know that we don't have a lot of money.

Daddy has been sick for a long time now. He used to be so strong, he'd pick me up and swing me around so high, I squealed because I was scared; but I was also happy. First his body started to look old. Now even his eyes look old and tired. My old Daddy is gone.

He looks like he's given up. I don't understand, because he always told me never to give up; that if I really wanted something, and if I don't give up, that I could get it.

"Just don't give up, A Stor." That means my treasure in the old language, Daddy told me. I love it when he calls me that.

Sometimes at night, when Mommy thinks I'm sleeping in my bedroom, which used to be a pantry, I hear her crying softly as she sits at the kitchen table. I want to go and put my arms around her and cuddle her like she does for me when I'm hurt. But I know that she doesn't want me to know that she's upset.

I'm so scared that my daddy is going to die. Old Mrs Jones, three doors down, died; I heard Mrs Morgan tell Mrs Drummond. I saw men carry her body out of her house. She was a nice old lady; she used to give my friends and me cookies, and now she's somewhere… I don't know where. Mommy said that I shouldn't think about such things, that she was in heaven now. But why would they take her to heaven in that horrible, black bag?

Every night I pray to God to not let Daddy die. I don't want them to take him away in a horrible bag. God has enough people with him in heaven; I need my daddy here with Mommy and me. I want him to smile again, be strong and go to work so that we have enough money, so that Mommy doesn't cry all the time. She used to laugh; now she just looks sad.

I heard Mommy and her friend Rachel talking. Rachel said that Daddy had empha…. It's a big word I can't remember. His lungs aren't working, they're weakening fast, I heard Mommy say. Mommy says we can't afford the oxy… something… that we have no cover, or something. Rachel asked how long Daddy has? I don't know what that means, but I don't like it. It makes me feel scared.

Anyway, it's my birthday. Mommy sang for me this morning, and I had a cupcake for breakfast. I asked Mommy why she didn't have one, and she said that it was my birthday, not hers. So I shared mine with her. I told Mommy I want her to be happy on my birthday too.

And now, I'm going to play at the park with my friends Mandi, Bronwyn and Samantha. I'm wearing my new hair comb that Mommy gave me, and the dress that she made me from her pretty flowered one that I loved to play dress up in.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," they shout excitedly when they see me. The park is just down the street from our houses. Mommy told me to be very careful and not to stop or talk to anyone on the way. She used to walk there with me, but now she has to look after Daddy. Everyone in the street always watches over us. Mrs Jamison and old Mr Adams called out to me on the way. He watched to see me walk through the park gates.

.

.

.

We're tired now, our faces are pink, and our hair's a mess; we've skipped with the rope that they all pooled their pocket money to buy me. They're such good friends.

We flop down onto the grass, Mandi lies flat on her stomach, but I'm careful not to get grass stains on my new dress, so I sit up with my legs crossed. I make sure to lift my dress and sit on my bottom so only the hem touches the ground. Bronwyn and Samantha lie on their sides.

"Jamie Drury kissed me yesterday," Bronwyn whispers.

"What?" Mandi gasps excitedly. We all think that Jamie is nice, although I think he's a bit silly because he follows us around and pulls Bronwyn's hair all the time.

I want to tell her that, but a dark shadow falls over us.

I bend my neck back to look up. The same man I've seen in his big, shiny black car, driving up and down our street is looking at me. He sits in the car, always looking at me. No one in our street has a car like that, and we hardly get strangers in our street. Mommy has warned me about strangers, so I'm worried.

"Hello girls," he says in a funny voice. He doesn't sound like anyone I've heard before. Daddy says that everyone in our neighbourhood is from the 'old country'; 'God's own country, he says his grampy called it. Ireland, he says. Funny, because I thought God's country was paradise and was called heaven, well that's what Father Murphy, our priest always tells us.

But this man is looking at me again, even though he said 'girls'. He's tall and has the coldest blue eyes I've ever seen, not warm like my Mommy's. His hair is very black, and he has it all shiny and combed back. "You are Isabella, are you not?" he says in his deep, funny voice, and he smiles at me.

"Ye….Yes." My throat is dry, and my voice sounds funny.

"Well, happy birthday, beautiful girl," he says, holding out something with a big, shiny, yellow bow. Only he says 'vell', and how did he know that yellow is my favourite colour?

"Wh…what's that?" I whisper.

"Vy, a present, for you Isabella. Do you not vant a present?"

"I..I can't take stuff from strangers, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Vell, if we become friends, I von't be a stranger. And I vant to be your friend, Isabella."

Mandi jumps up, and grabs my hand. "Go away, Mister. We're not supposed to talk to you. Come on, Bella," she pulls me up and looks at Bronwyn and Sam, and they get up too. Mandi's always the brave one; me, I'm always the quiet, shy one.

We walk away quickly, and then we start running.

I look over my shoulder at the man. He's still looking at me. He smiles and calls out after us.

"My name is Demetri, Isabella, and ve vill be friends!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Future chapters of this story will be posted weekly on our WriteSisters website. If you are interested in following Bella's story, please place Cygnet on story alert, and you will be notified of the launch of our website and the address or send me a PM, if you prefer.**

**FoolForEdward**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cygnet - Bella's Story, Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight story, plot lines and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All original story, plot lines and characters belong to the author.**

**BPOV**

Mommy and I are sitting with Daddy while he eats his dinner in their bedroom. I like to sit with him and tell him about my day while he eats.

He looks a little better. The big tank of ox-y-gen, there, I can say it now; I practiced and practiced that word. Anyway, Mommy got the money to pay for another tank, and Daddy has to wear a mask over his face. He tells me it makes him breathe better. He doesn't look so grey, but he still looks sick.

Daddy puts his fork down onto his tray, and Mommy tells me to go and wash my hands before dinner. I hurry because I'm hungry.

I hear Mommy softly scold Daddy because he won't put his mask back on. He says we can't afford it, and she shouldn't waste money on him, to save it for her and me.

"Oh, Charlie, we love you, we don't want to lose you." I hear the tears in Mommy's voice.

"Renee," Daddy sighs, and I hear that horrible sound when he speaks, like wind blowing down a tunnel. "Even when my body leaves, I'll still be with you and Bella." And then I hear Mommy cry softly. I go and lie on my bed; I don't feel hungry any more. Daddy says that all the time now, I don't know what he means, but I don't like to hear it.

I bury my head in my pillow and bite on my lip very hard. I don't want to cry, that will worry Mommy even more. I want to be strong and good for Mommy, and maybe God will see and make Daddy better. Mrs Robertson told Mommy at mass that it was in God's hands now.

"Bella, dinner's on the table!" Mommy pokes her head around the curtain, which is my bedroom door. "Did you wash your hands?" I shake my head and Mommy gives me 'that' look. I hurry past her and pull a chair up to the kitchen sink. I can nearly reach without the chair. I think that I will before my next birthday, or maybe even at Christmas. I'm shorter than Mandi, Bronwyn and Samantha; maybe I'll catch up to them soon.

I sit down in front of my plate of corned beef and colcannon. Good Irish tucker, Daddy calls it. I know that's why Mummy made it.

Mommy only has a small piece of meat next to her mashed cabbage and potato.

"Aren't you hungry, Mommy?" I ask, and she tells me no. But I know that she must be, she only had toast this morning. Daddy and I had a boiled egg with ours.

"Me too," I say. "Mandi's mommy put cake in with her lunch, and I had a big piece." I take a piece of my meat and hold it out to Mommy.

"No Bella, you eat your food. I'm really not hungry." I just hold out my fork.

"You're such a good girl," Mommy says, and her eyes get all shiny. She takes the piece of meat and then asks me what kind of cake Mandi's mommy baked, and I tell her Mandi called it pound cake.

I tell Mommy all about the paintings we were doing in class, and how my teacher said that I read well. She smiles at me all the time, she doesn't even tell me not to talk with my mouth full.

We both look up when we hear a knock at our door. Mommy opens the door, and I can see who's standing there.

My eyes go wide, and I feel my heart jump.

"Mrs Swan, I'm Demetri Quandt." He gives Mommy a card or something. "I own a ballet academy in the city, and each year, ve offer a scholarship to three young people. I have noticed your daughter Isabella, play with her friends; I know natural talent, and I think that she has it. It vould be a vonderful opportunity for her if she gets through the auditions. The scholarship also provides a grant for her full education."

Mommy, steps back with her hand pressed to her chest. She looks very surprised and worried.

"You've been watching my daughter?" She whispers, "why would you do that; how did you know where to find her?" She looks at me over her shoulder then towards her and Daddy's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I can't speak to you, and please stop following my daughter." Mommy pushes the door closed, but he puts his hand against it.

"Mrs Swan, I vill come back and bring someone to vouch for me. It vill be good for Isabella; don't you vant for her to have the best? I vill be back. Take care of your husband."

"How did you…." Mommy says, and she sounds even more worried now.

"Goodnight, Mrs Swan." He smiles at Mommy, and then looks at me. I hate his smile.

"Goodnight, beautiful Isabella." He's still looking me, and Mommy closes the door.

She stands at the door for a long time before she comes back to the kitchen.

"Bella, have you seen that man before? Did you speak to him?" She whispers, I think because she doesn't want Daddy to hear. I can see that she's worried; I think she's also mad at me, or something.

I nod my head.

"Bella! What have we told you about talking to strangers? You're not supposed to talk to them, you're supposed to run away and tell a grown-up that you don't know the person!" She grabs onto my shoulder.

"I didn't want to talk to him, I don't like him. And he speaks funny!" I'm crying now. I hate when Mommy's mad at me.

"Where did you talk to him, Bella," Mommy sits down and pulls me into her lap.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm worried, Bella. You know the rules… your Dad…"

She stops… and hugs me so tight, my tummy hurts.

"Tell me everything, Bella, every time you saw him, and what he said to you."

"I only talked to him once, Mommy. He came to the park the day of my birthday.

He had a present for me. I told him I can't take stuff from strangers. Mandi told him to go away, and then we ran home."

"Did you see him before your birthday?"

"Sometimes …he drives by or sits in his big, black car in the street. He just looks at us, that's all. How did he know it was my birthday, Mommy? Why did he have a present for me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know." Mommy lets out a big sigh, I feel her hot breath, and then her lips press against my hair. She pushes me back to look at me, and gives me a little shake.

"But, Bella, you are to stay away from that man. If you see him in the street again, you run into the nearest house, and tell whoever is there about the man. You ask them to walk you home; do you hear me? And if you see him at school, you go straight to a teacher."

I nod.

"Don't say a word to your Daddy, he'll only worry. Shall we see if he wants a cup of coffee?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. To the many readers who have signed up to follow Cygnet and left reviews, I am both humbled and delighted at the interest you've expressed in the story.**

**I had hoped to publish this chapter on our website, but we are still ironing out a couple of small things that we're not completely happy with. We anticipate having it ready in time for my next update.**

**Some readers have asked why, I've chosen to post this story on our website rather than on Fanfiction. The fact is, that we are trying to branch out, spread our wings, so to speak. Our own site provides us with more flexibility both creatively and visually, and we hope that you will pay us a visit to check it out when we launch.**

**Until next time, take care everyone.**

**FoolForEdward**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cygnet - Bella's Story, Part Three**

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Original story and plot lines and characters belong to the author.**

**Author's Announcement: I had hoped that I would be able to post this chapter on our WriteSisters website as earlier advised, but given that we're both perfectionists of sorts, we're still playing around with a couple of minor things. I hope that we'll sort them out soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the update.**

I'm cold, and I hate it here. I look around, and everyone else is miserable too. I don't want to be here. I want to go home, I want it to be just Mommy, Daddy and me again. But we won't be.

Daddy is lying in that box Mandi says is a coffin. And now they're going to put my daddy into that deep hole. I don't want my daddy to be put down there. He'll always be cold in this place.

I look up at Mommy, her face is all pinched up, and her eyes are red from crying. I hear her crying every night since they took Daddy from our house.

Last week, after the black car drove away with my daddy in it, Rachel came over. She made Mommy lie down in my bed, and she told me I could watch some TV.

I didn't want to watch TV; I just wanted them to bring my daddy back. When Rachel went into Mommy and Daddy's room with clean sheets in her arms, I sneaked into my room and crawled in behind Mommy. I hugged her, and she turned around and put her arms around me, and I felt her tears in my hair. I want her to hug me now, maybe that will help the pain in my chest.

Mommy looks down at me and takes my hand. She squeezes real hard as four men slowly lower Daddy into the hole. They are all wearing black, everyone is wearing black, even Mommy. Daddy wouldn't like that; he liked Mommy to wear bright dresses. "Like your smile," he used to say.

Father Murphy is saying prayers as Daddy goes down, further away from Mommy and me. Mommy is crying again, and this time, I squeeze her hand.

Rachel's husband drives us home and a lot of people come and sit in our living room and drink coffee and eat cake. They call it a wake, Mandi tells me, as she sits next to me on my bed. I just want everyone to go home. I want to cuddle with my mommy; I want to forget the sound the dirt made that Mommy gave me to throw in the hole. It took a long time and then it made a 'thud' sound as it hit the top of the coffin.

I want to stop thinking about my daddy in that cold hole. For the first time, I don't even want to play with Mandi.

.

.

.

I'm reading in my new bedroom. Well, it's my new old room. After Daddy died three months ago, I moved back into my old room.

Yes, I found out that he died; he didn't just go to heaven like Mommy first told me.

Anna Simms shouted that at me at school. She's such a mean girl. She said that Mrs Callahan only let me hand out the books in class, because she felt sorry for me because my daddy died. I shouted back and said, my daddy didn't die, he went to heaven.

"You're so stupid, your Daddy is _dead_, I heard my Mom say it!" Everyone heard her, and I cried. I was sad and angry and embarrassed, Mommy told me that word when I explained how I felt.

Mandi, Sam and Bronwyn took me to the little girls' room and helped me wash my face. Mandi tipped over Anna's drink at lunch; right into her lap, and then she said, "Sorry, it was an accident." I really love my friends.

When I told Mommy about Anna, she said that only thoughtless people called it dying. Mommy said that Daddy had 'passed on'; she said that was a nicer way to say it, and that Daddy had to pass on to get to heaven. She says it's our passage into heaven. So now I know that Anna is not just mean, she's thoughtless; and next time she's mean to me, I'm going to tell her that.

Anyway, I'm in my new old room, because Mommy is working at the bakery again now that she doesn't have to look after Daddy. My old bedroom was for all of Mommy's sewing materials and her machine that she used for making and fixing people's clothes when Daddy was sick. She needed the space to leave the machine and other things out, so she moved my bed into the old pantry.

So now the pantry is just a storeroom again, and I'm back in my old room. It's nice to be here because I can see out of the window. But I really wouldn't mind being in the pantry again, if Daddy were here with us.

I'm reading Anne of Green Gables. I found it when we were unpacking a box of Mommy's old things. She said I could choose a few things for my room, if I liked them. I found this book, and I also took a pretty old hair comb, which belonged to my Grammy. Mommy says it's mother-of-pearl. It's no one's mother Mommy said, it comes from the inside a shell.

Anyway, I love Anne of Green Gables. It was Mom's favourite book; that's why she kept it for all these years. Anne is so brave, I want to be like her, and I asked Mommy if we could go to Canada. I think I'd rather see Prince Edward Island than Disneyland. Mandi says I'm crazy.

Our Principal, Mrs Roberts called me into her office and gave me a letter to give to Mommy. I hope I'm not in trouble. Sarah Bertram took a letter home, and then she was grounded for two weeks without pocket money. I don't get much pocket money, but Mommy gives me fifty cents every week for sweeping the kitchen. Funny, because I sometimes catch her sweeping it again when she thinks I'm in bed.

I give Mommy the letter, and she says she will open it after dinner. After I help Mommy clear the dishes from the table, she tells me to go and brush my teeth and have a shower and put on my pyjamas. When I get back, Mommy is sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of coffee with the letter in her hand.

She's frowning, and now I think I must be in trouble, only I can't remember doing something wrong.

"Come and sit down, Bella." Mommy pats the sofa.

"This letter says that the Quandt Ballet Institute would like you to audition for their scholarship. Mrs Roberts said that the school has checked their details and the history of the Institute and scholarship programme. She says that everything is legitimate, and that it has an excellent reputation.

She says it will be an excellent opportunity for you, and she wants me to make an appointment to go and talk with her about it."

I don't know how I feel, but I know that I don't feel excited about any new 'opportunity', especially with Mr Quandt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement from FoolforEdward (1/2 of the Writesister's) duo:**

**We're thrilled to announce the launch of our website:**

**www . Writesistersfiction . com**

**(Omit the spaces, type it out as you would a regular address in a browser and don't forget the dots. If anyone has any trouble Pm me)**

**Sorry, but this is the only way Fanfiction will allow the recording of a website address.**

**We've chosen to launch our site by featuring Falling For Acacia and Cygnet. All new stories will be published on the site.**

**A new chapter for FFA and two chapters Cygnet are available on the site NOW.**

**Chapters already featured on FFn are also up on the site, so new readers are able to read the complete story in one place. No further updates for these stories will be posted on FFn. **

**At this stage, Counsel and Mask'Charade will continue to be posted on FanFiction. **

**Two New stories are also planned for our site: **

**Lost, Edward's Story, the second companion piece to Counsel will be up soon. The first chapters are written.**

**Man To Boy, Jasper's Story, a companion piece to Falling For Acacia, is now in development.**

**Our aim is to eventually publish our original works on the site, and we hope you'll choose to read those as well. **

**I'm sure that many are wondering why we are no longer posting these stories on FanFiction, and why we've decided to launch our own site. The reasons are many, but the two major deciding factors are, firstly that we believe that we'll have more creative license, freedom and control by publishing on our own site. We are, and will always remain, grateful for the opportunities that FanFiction has afforded us. We're especially appreciative of the many readers who have chosen to read our work and then taken the time to review and provide us with the inspiration to continue writing.**

**And secondly, given recent history, we anticipate that the administrators of FanFiction may at some stage come to view one or more of our stories as contravening their regulations. We've chosen to take our fate into our own hands and be prepared for that eventuality.**

**We hope that you will continue your interest in Falling For Acacia as well as our other works, and that you choose to visit our site to continue reading. Nothing's changed, same writers, same writing, just a different address. We have not abandoned our wonderful and loyal readers, a number of whom we've come to view as friends. We're simply inviting you 'home', well, into our virtual home at least.**

**We look forward to welcoming you there, remember the address:**

**www . Writesistersfiction . com**

**(Omit the spaces, type it out as you would a regular address in a browser and don't forget the dots. If anyone has any trouble Pm me)**


End file.
